


His

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [28]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Ben Solo, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe has a lesson for Ben.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
“You mean, you’ve never masturbated? Ever?”

  
They sat in Poe’s living room, BB-8 mercifully out of sight, even as Poe leaned in curiously.   
Ben shrugged. “I never learned. And the Jedi weren’t exactly sex positive.”

  
Poe sighed. “Shame. I mean…it feels really good when you try it out. Like, amazingly good.”

  
“Does it?” Ben wasn’t unaware of his own genitals, but he didn’t know about pleasuring them.

  
“Yeah.”

  
Ben wet his lips. Even picturing Poe masturbating, he could imagine Poe being quiet, trying not to wake BB-8 — how would his beautiful face contort, how would his body tense up? “Can you show me?” he said. “How you touch yourself? I want to learn.”

  
Poe nodded. He took off his pants, and Ben couldn’t help but admire the view. His curvy lower body, his slightly pudgy stomach, which Ben couldn’t help but be fascinated with — it was like a slight flaw that wasn’t a flaw at all, that Ben could imagine worshipping. His deep-ish navel. His shaft, curling towards his belly.

  
Poe looked up at him in amusement. “What are you doing?”

  
“You’re perfect.” Ben said softly.

  
“Am I? Well, except for this gut of mine. It’s like no matter what I do, I can’t make this damn thing lie flat.” Poe sighed as he spoke, and Ben smiled.

  
“I like your stomach,” he said. “It’s cute.”

  
“Really?” he said.

  
“Really really.”

  
Poe grinned, and there was something in that grin that made Ben want to get it out more.

  
“Can you show me?” Ben said.

  
Poe removed his shirt next, and teased Ben, rubbing his nipples to hardness. Ben swallowed, felt himself grow warm and aching as Poe moaned — and stars, Poe was doing this all on purpose, to make Ben want him more. And Ben sat there, swallowing, transfixed.

  
“Enjoying the show?” Poe said. He probably meant it to sound sly, but it came out as a gasp. His long, elegant neck was bared, almost like a sacrifice. Ben swallowed. He ached to touch him, to taste him.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Talk to me. Tell me what you want, Ben, sweetheart. I want to hear your voice.”

  
Ben swallowed. He couldn’t say he had done this before.

  
“You’re beautiful like this,” he said. “So beautiful. I see you…pleasuring yourself and I want to give you pleasure too. I’m inexperienced, but I want to touch you as well as your own hands do. You wanted me so much. I’m yours, and you’re mine.” He swallowed. “I want to be the only one besides yourself who can make you feel like this. I want to know your body as well as you do. I want to know your scent after sex. I want to _worship_ your perfect body head to toe…”

  
“Ben…” Poe gasped.

  
“I want to be the only one allowed to touch you like this.” Ben’s voice became husky; he hadn’t thought that He would have that much possessive need in him but here he was. “I want to make you happy. I love you.”

  
“Tell me again.” Poe was so close to the edge. “Tell me you love me.” There was no desperation or begging, even as his voice trembled from being so close.

  
“I love you.” And even in between his lust, Ben felt a different sort of warmth go through him as he spoke.

  
Poe groaned, and he was coming into his hand, sticky and pale and copious. When he was done, he got up to wash his hands before coming back and snuggling against Ben.

  
“I love you,” Ben said again, kissing him. “Stars, Poe…”

  
“Do you mean all that?” Poe said. “About…wanting all this?”

  
“Yes.” A sigh. “I do…”

  
“Maybe in the future.” Poe said. “And then…you can show me all these ways you wanted to bring me pleasure.”


End file.
